Empty World
by Amaru Tanashi
Summary: You had on the same smile even though the years have piled upon us. Where have been all this time? I do not know, but finally you are at peace in my world full of emptiness. I you weren't still here I could not find this empty world. Grimmjow X Ulquiorra


Title: Empty World

Anime: Bleach

Rated: T

Pairing: GrimmjowXUlquiorra

Written for: Hatsune-chan

* * *

Author's Note: Although oneshot month has been gone a long time ago I wrote this during the last few days of it. It was finished within four days but I never got around to typing it up on my laptop until now. Thanks Hatsune-chan and because you thought that I should write more oneshots for Grimmjow and Ulquiorra I made this one a special delivery. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Life was nothing more than en empty world. You live. You die. It was always the same continuous cycle filled with emptiness. At one time, it was a sensitive occurrence but eventually it had lost its purpose; thus, we all became desensitized beings living in an untimely cycle called life in an untimely existence in an empty world. What was it all for? No one had discovered the answer behind the mysterious question and it seemed as if no one would. It was always wise to leave the unknown not known and to always follow the natural order of things, but Grimmjow just seemed to defy them all. His existence was completely against the natural order and balance of things but what could Ulquiorra do about it?

"Touch not what the stars has decided." The raven said softly between gazes at the man which sat next to him whose head was lowered onto the desk behind his textbook.

"Are you still into that mystical shit, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow teased. "You've been reading too much of that Contemporary Moral shit and the giant book of stars. I think the light is getting through your head and burning out your brain."

The raven narrowed his eyes, refusing to look back in his direction. Grimmjow was like a pest to society, which in particular cases, meant Ulquiorra was his target. He was like blemish that would not fade away no matter what types of facial cleansers you used. He was like an irremovable stain. To make matters worse, they had been in the same class since kindergarten. At one point they had been friends but it had turned into a friendship gone sour in eleventh grade when Ulquiorra had unknowingly dated his boyfriend, Sosuke Aizen. It really hadn't been his fault but Grimmjow wasn't a rational person even when intoxicated or sober. He was always the same: sarcastic, bitchy with a capital B, and highly irrational. Now they were in college and he was still the same way.

The raven turned his head to the window, siphoning the time away with restless thoughts until the bell would ring. Only a few more minutes until freedom then he would be free to roam or return to his dorm room which he shared with Gin, also known as the campus's personal Rape Face mascot. Oh, how he loathed being in the same room with him because it encouraged the continuous rumors that distorted reality beyond proportion until it was no longer existent. The current rumor was they were dating which seemed to eat away at Grimmjow more than anything else. Outside of homework and seeing one another in the morning and afternoon they had dealings.

The bell rang loudly and he gathered his books, not caring if he was the first or last person out. On a regular basis he was the last person out and that did not even count the fact that Grimmjow always tried to hold him up at pen point for no apparent reason. If he did get out first it was obvious that Grimmjow hadn't shown up to class.

"Ulquiorra, whatcha doin today?" the man dared to ask curiously as a paper to the science lecture dropped onto the desk.

Ulquiorra quickly seized the paper and stuffed it into his pocket without care of it being mashed because of the rash action. He didn't want to have his mortal enemy following him. The only thing that could come out of it was a very lengthy and pointless fight. All he wanted to do today was sit down in a nice and dark room with intelligent people so that he would listen in peace to the lecture about recent scientific discoveries. Perhaps he would get to meet the renowned scientist Szayel Apporo.

"Nothing that concerns you." Ulquiorra announced.

"No need to get shitty about it. Geez, I swear that you're so uptight that your dick will be sucked up into your ass." Grimmjow snorted.

The raven slung the bag over his shoulder, face emotionless, and then climbed over the desk to make his great escape, leaving Grimmjow to glare after him. Grimmjow punched the desk with a smirk. If Ulquiorra wanted to play games he would be just as willing to tag along with it. Honestly, he couldn't think of one good reason as to why the man hated him so much. They had been friends before the Aizen incident but the ridiculous part of it all not that he thought about it was that he only blew a fuse because Ulquiorra thought about dating Aizen before him. All in all, he had still apologized to him for it…even if it hadn't been in the most civil manner possible. It sort of qualified as being civil…in a Grimmjow-like manner.

The man stood from his seat and laughed into the quiet air which had been somewhat disturbed. Oh, he wasn't about to leave it alone until Ulquiorra took a hint.

* * *

Ulquiorra sat quietly in the row second to the last in the lecture hall. Somewhere along the lines of thinking the lecture had turned into something very boring and he had lost all interest in what was taking place. His mind was running between boredom and his ex-friend, which although slightly awkward, was a pleasant distraction.

The raven slouched deeply in the chair fiddling around with a loose button on his shirt. Why was he still sitting here doing nothing? He wasn't exactly sure. Things were always unclear when the stars were involved. He could simply get up and go but it would be particularly awkward if he left before the lecture was over. Great. He had self-conscious issues. Just what he needed.

"Excuse me, mind if I sit?"

Ulquiorra looked up but couldn't really see the person's face. It didn't really matter who it was but a face would have been good enough. "Not at all. Sit if you may."

"Thanks, Ul-qui-or-ra."

"Grimmjow." The man breathed out cautiously as he stiffened. "Get out."

Grimmjow shook his head and laughed lowly into his ear. "I only came for the lecture."

"Right…" Ulquiorra thought as he began to manoeuvre into the next seat only to be pulled back down into his previous position.

"Where'ya goin'?" Grimmjow smirked.

"Away from you." The raven stated.

The man laughed and pulled him roughly onto his lap. "I remember when we used to lap up when we were kids. Don't you remember it, Ulquiorra-chan? You would always squirm around like a caterpillar about to be crushed and I would always hold you down tight like this. Halibel would laugh and you would blush.

"I am not a child any longer, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra gasped as the rough tug.

"Damn right you're not!" the older man said, throwing him over his shoulder and walked out of the lecture hall.

If it weren't for the fact that he was walking down a hall of people that were staring at them both like a spectacle he would have begun his interrogation. It didn't matter who it damaged because Ulquiorra's reputation was his reputation and vice versa. There had been a point where what people thought had no affect but now it was all about what people thought. Well, people could come and go but they were always there for one another regardless. A promise was a promise. If he had to think about it all from Ulquiorra's eyes a promise was a comfort to a fool. That may have been so but Ulquiorra was still loyal to their promises and still expected them to be carried out to the end.

Grimmjow snorted. Right, Ulquiorra had a double standard when it came to him. If he was really trash he would not have another standard for him because he wouldn't have been important in the first place. Besides that point, they still exchanged words and looked at one another so if what Ulquiorra was saying about him being trash was true it would have meant Ulquiorra was filth because he was playing with trash. The man laughed triumphantly at his sense of logic. It was more superior than Ulquiorra's no matter how twisted.

"Dammit, you've gotten heavier since the last time I kidnapped you." The man grumbled.

They reached the double doors which led outside and Grimmjow placed his feet on the ground. There was no way in hell that he was going to walk down twelve steps with him over his shoulder. If he fell it would have been an epic fail for them both. Well, any which way it would have been an epic fail for them both. Epic.

The older man took him by the hand and pulled him down the steps, leading him toward the bench which was shaded by a large amount of braches and halfway across the campus. Sooner or later they were going to need to place more benches in closer proximities to the building or something. They paced eagerly-not so much eager on Ulquiorra's part-toward the empty area before Grimmjow pulled them both down into the seat. He threw one arm over the back of the bench and ran the other hand through his sapphire hair before relinquishing his head to the comfort of his own shoulder.

"What is the point of this, Grimmjow?" I see none." The raven stated boldly.

"Really? Well, let's get down to the fucking basics." Grimmjow announced. "How the fuck are you, huh?"

"Highly disturbed by your rash actions."

"Disturbed huh? I was thinking that it was more along the lines of ecstatic." The man said sarcastically. "Ah well. The lecture was pretty fun, wasn't it?"

Ulquiorra shrugged. How should he know? He was barely paying attention to what was being said and, quite frankly, the little parts that he had paid attention to were almost nonexistent in his mind. What was his response going to be? He didn't need one.

"Uh huh." Grimmjow nodded. A shrug always meant it was so boring that it wasn't worth listening to. It was an all too familiar sign that Ulquiorra wasn't the least interested in what had been taking place like he would have normally been. Cute. It was a rare and special occurrence.

"May I leave now? You are wasting my time."

"You've been wasting mine and still is. Do you think that I like to play cat and dog with you? We're too old for this."

The shorter man cocked his brow. He wasn't quite following what it meant.

"I mean, god know that I still can't believe you dated Aizen before me. I was like right in your face forever! I mean, right here Cifer." Grimmjow demonstrated. "And of all the damn things that you choose to do afterwards would be to go and date Rape Face the mascot. Yay! Let's all forget about our best friend since being in the womb, Grimmjow, who has been jumping off bridges for us. Yea, let's go date his boyfriend. What the fuck it that, Ulquiorra?"

"You are still upset about that. I told you-"

"Yea, yea. I don't even care about that. All I want to know is how the living day fuck can you choose them over me?" Grimmjow voiced in frustration.

"I should be asking you the same thing. You chose Aizen before you chose me. I should be the one with ill feelings, not you."

"Seriously? You walk around like an untouchable or something. I wanted to try for a long time but someone rejected every guy and girl that came his way so why the shit would I want the same thing?"

"I would not have said now to you."

"Well, no shit now that you tell me." Grimmjow scoffed. "I don't read minds."

"Obviously."

They sat in silence for a few minutes allowing the slightly eased atmosphere. Ulquiorra felt a smile tug at his pale lips every time Grimmjow stole a glance at him. It was ridiculously charming and childish. Now that he thought about it he had always had a habit of doing that when they were kids. If Ulquiorra had decided to do something that he wouldn't like the boy would retract himself and sneak little peeks. It was very adorable. Well, that was the general consensus.

"Hey, Ulquiorra."

"Yes, Grimmjow?"

"Can we…you know?"

"No, I do not know, Grimmjow."

"Don't make me say it." The man groaned.

"Then you must not be very interest. Well, I must get back to the lecture. It was nice talking to you."

"Oh come on." Grimmjow smiled as Ulquiorra walked away briskly with a slight hop in his step. The man shook his head and laughed into the air. Tomorrow…tomorrow. Whatever tomorrow was about to bring he would finally welcome into his once empty world.

* * *

Author's Note: Whala! The end of that. I'll probably write another next year or near the end of this month. I'm kind of upset that I don't write holiday fanfics but I'm not a holiday, spur of the moment writer. Who knows. I just might write something for Christmas. ^_^


End file.
